Why Here?
by rocket killer
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old bronie and his 15 year old non-bronie brother get teleported to a magical talking patel colored ponies? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this Fan fiction and the Characters of my own creation.**

**Author's note: Hey kids! Me and my brother Mitchell are writing a story together, (you will be able to see his point of view in his side of the story). Don't forget to R&R, anyways on with the story!**

I couldn't believe it was working! The electromagnetic force was so strong it was nearly able to rip the metal frame off my bed! "Mitchell come look I created something better than you… again!" Mitchell my older brother was very lean and only a bit taller than me. (He just past me by one inch recently.) He had greasy long hair that went down to the back of his neck and other than that it was pretty well kept. He had brown eyes a bit lighter than mine and had only a few patches of acme scattered across his face.

"Yeah, yeah sure you did," said Mitchell, he then turned and coughed something inaudible.

"No time for colds Mitchell I have to show you something very important." I grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hallway to my room. I revealed with pride my electromagnet.

"And this is…?" My older brother trailed off. _"In an ideal universe he's my younger brother"_ I thought.

"This is my very powerful electromagnet I made from a potato battery and this strange rock I found while walking the dogs." I said gesturing towards my deactivated electromagnet. My electromagnet was just a potato battery attached to a strange black rock.

"And you built this because…?" My brother asked raising a curious brow.

"Because I could?" I responded not really knowing _why _I built it.

"Good enough for me." Mitchell said shrugging.

"I am going to start this thing." I said flicking a switch. The metal frames of my bed started vibrating; Mitchell did something really stupid and touched the rock. There was a great big flash of white light and when it faded Mitchell was gone. The rock fell from mid-air onto my toes and it _hurt_. Some really trippy looking portal (like the one in The Nightmare Before Christmas) came out of the rock and swallowed me and some of the contents of my room. I only had one thought in my head _"aaaahhhhhh!" _ I felt like some of Willy Wanka's taffy candy being stretched out and scrunched back up again; as I fell deeper into the vortex of red and purple spirals the pain only got worse. I felt as if I was put on a medieval torcher rack stretched out, and then stuffed into a garbage disposal.

All of the sudden without warning all the pain just stopped, and I was grateful. I opened eyes to reveal a what looked like an old stone room covered with moss and thick vines creeping out of the crevices of the old worn, gray, stone walls, with a few weeds coming out of the cracks in the floor. I was panicking for obvious reasons such as I had no clue where I was or why. "You will not bring eternal night to the people of this land, for I will stop you!" Mitchell, who was somehow with me, without his glasses than proceeded to throw a rock at some dark figure I couldn't quite make out. He missed horribly and it flew right out the window "Darn it!" he yelled.

"Mitchell what the heck are you doing?!" I yelled at him and his stupidity. He turned to me as if to explain something but the dark figure shot him with a dark black blast surrounded in a deep purple aura my brother, my best friend, and a true protector (even if we did tease each other a lot.) fell to the ground and I presumed he was dead. All those memories, dead. All those great moments, just dust in the wind. I turned to the figure with a raised fist. The figure was very clear now, a black alicorn (Runescape knowledge finally does something useful.) with a mane that waved like black water or a black hole seemed to chill the very room. "b-b-b y-you," I staggered. I screamed at the top of my lungs in anger. The alicorn shot a beam of black light that had white stars in it at me but I dodged it. I picked up a sharp rock and ran towards it neck with it out. I was stopped and lifted into the air with the same black aura that killed my brother; it felt so cold like I was in space, a black void with no warmth. I was then flung into the hard cold stone wall.

As I impacted with the wall I coughed up some blood as the alicorn walked towards me. Just then I saw one purple unicorn just teleport into the center of the room. _I have seen this before_ I thought and then it hit me (like Kool-aid man bursting through a brick wall, he makes it look so easy).

_ I know where this is from… oh. My. Gosh… _and then everything blacked out.

**If you would like to read my brother's point of view on this read his story titled ****My brother and I****. **


End file.
